Prémonitions
by Elisab68
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Cette histoire se déroule lors de la saison 1, avant que Dean et Sam retrouvent leur père.


_J'ai voulu essayer d'écrire au présent, ce que je trouve extrêmement ardu alors que d'autres le font avec une facilité déconcertante. Je considère donc cet OS comme un essai. Bien évidemment c'est toujours aussi sombre, on ne se refait pas ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même…_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je continue toujours mon crossover Supernatural/Dexter, c'est juste un petit écart…_

_Merci Liliju pour ton avis et promis, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de plus joyeux la prochaine fois !_

…_._

Cette histoire se déroule lors de la saison I, avant que Dean et Sam retrouvent leur père.

**Prémonitions**

Sam se réveille en sursaut et essaye d'éteindre les flammes qui le dévorent. Il a terriblement chaud, pourtant son corps est glacé et il frissonne de terreur.

Tentant de reprendre péniblement son souffle, il s'observe et s'attend à voir d'horrible trace de brûlure ronger ses bras jusqu'à l'os.

Il s'arrache de son rêve pour reprendre tout doucement ses esprits et réalise qu'il se trouve tout simplement dans son lit, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il se passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration et soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il a tout simplement fait un putain de cauchemar à la con où il se voyait brûler vivant en Enfer.

- Ca va Sammy ? Questionne son frère aîné en sortant de la salle de bain accompagné d'un nuage de vapeur.

- Oui… Sam frissonne et sa voix tremble toujours. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Encore. Constate Dean soucieux.

- Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois d'éviter de boire plus d'un pack de bières dans une soirée. Tente-t-il de plaisanter.

- Tu n'as pas passé une seule nuit tranquille depuis deux semaines. Remarque son aîné. T'as une tête qui fait peur.

- Jerk ! Marmonne Sam en se protégeant les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. La lumière lui fait mal. Pourtant bordel… il n'y a aucune lumière dans la pièce à par celle que diffuse la salle de bain entrouverte.

- T'as mal à la tête ?

- Mmm…

Sam ne répond pas, et quand il ne dit rien c'est là que son grand frère s'inquiète. Un bavard qui se tait ce n'est pas normal.

Dean se retourne et entre dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un tube de paracétamol qu'il tend à Sam.

- Prends en deux ! T'as franchement pas l'air bien.

Sam reste immobile et voit des flammes danser devant les yeux. La brûlure est trop vive. Il sursaute et fait un bon qui manque de le précipiter par terre.

- How how how Sam ! S'exclame Dean. Il t'arrive quoi là ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Souffle-il encore en serrant les dents. Le cœur tambourinant derrière ses côtes.

Dean s'approche et s'installe à côté de lui. Il le regarde un instant et lui demande :

- Tu veux te reposer une heure ou deux ou tu préfères qu'on se casse d'ici tout de suite ?

- …

- Sam ? Insiste Dean.

- On part, j'aime pas Detroit, c'est une ville qui me met mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'inquiète réellement son aîné. T'es pas comme d'habitude.

Sam à les yeux fuyants. Il veut éviter le regard inquisiteur de son grand frère toujours trop au petit soin pour lui.

- Tu sais… parfois certains cauchemars sont plus réalistes que d'autres… mais ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves, t'inquiètes pas !

Le jeune Winchester se masse involontairement les tempes et se lève doucement pour préparer son sac. Leur job est terminé ici, le démon qu'ils ont exorcisé fait définitivement parti du passé et plus rien ne les retient dans cet endroit.

- Avec toi, je m'inquièterai toujours Sammy !

Sam soupire avec un sourire en coin et prend la porte pour rejoindre l'Impala.

…/…

Une autre nuit, un autre mauvais rêve, encore plus dérangeant que les précédents.

Maintenant, il n'est plus effrayé de se voir systématiquement dans ses cauchemars. Au début il trouvait ça étrange. Aujourd'hui il est habitué.

Pourtant, ce qui le dérange le plus, c'est-ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il se voit. Il chasse des démons, ce qui est plutôt normal quand il y pense, mais il boit leur sang, et là, c'est plus du tout habituel.

Il s'est vu perçant la carotide interne d'un démon avec un morceau de verre brisé pour s'abreuver de son sang. Et la chose la plus terrible qu'il ait ressenti… c'est… qu'il a adoré ça… oui boire sans limite jusqu'à avoir l'impression de vider complètement le corps du pauvre possédé.

Sam a encore le goût du sang de démon dans la bouche et ressent toujours l'effet enivrant qu'il lui procure. Et putain de merde, il s'est réveillé en sursaut son corps tout chamboulé et tremblant du plaisir que cela lui a donné.

Décidemment il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez lui !

Dean dort encore, heureusement ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de veiller sur lui tout le temps et parfois, Sam aurait préféré avoir un frère moins collé à ses basques et moins dépendant de lui.

Mais Sam se voile la face, ça le rassure de le savoir constamment à ses côtés, surtout depuis qu'il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'il ne fasse de mauvais rêves. Dean est un pilier solide qui tient à lui seul les fondements fragiles de son état mental.

Parce que Sam reste persuadé qu'il est bon pour l'asile.

D'ailleurs, il a commencé à faire des cauchemars dans ce sens.

Vraiment, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. Il a tellement peur de devenir dingue que ses rêves ont dévié vers une crainte primitive, la peur de devenir fou !

Fou jusqu'à s'imaginer que le diable en personne lui tient compagnie, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sans interruption, l'empêchant même de dormir quelques minutes.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se réveille cette fois-ci, Sam se sent vidé de toute énergie. Il s'allonge de nouveau sur son lit, étrangement calme et inquiet, presque résigné, puis regarde le plafond, les yeux ne s'accrochant à rien, ne fixant que le vide.

Pourtant les flammes dansent devant ses yeux, le sang imprègne ses vêtements et le rire du prince des ténèbres éclate dans sa misérable caboche. Sam gémit, se retourne et se cache la tête sous son oreiller pour arrêter le duel entre ces images atroces qui se projettent anarchiquement dans son crâne douloureux.

- Fou ! Se susurre t-il à lui-même, je vais devenir fou !

Dean se retourne inquiet et regarde son frère se battre dans son rêve avec un ennemi inconnu. Il ne dit rien et l'observe silencieusement, franchement inquiet par le comportement récent de son cadet.

Sam lui cache quelque chose, Dean en mettrait la main au feu. Mais pourquoi préfère t'il s'enfermer dans son mal être plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide ?

Il entend son petit frère qui retient, comme il peut, les sanglots qu'il tente de contenir pour ne pas le réveiller.

Trop tard !

Dean soupire et se lève. Se saisit de l'oreiller de Sam et le regarde sérieusement.

- Sam, lève-toi ! Ordonne-t-il. Maintenant ça suffit !

Mais Sam marmonne dans son sommeil, ses yeux fermés s'agitent trop rapidement. Des larmes s'échappent et coulent le long de ses tempes, pourtant cela ne le réveille pas ! Il semble tellement souffrir que Dean reste pétrifié un court instant avant de réagir. Il se ressaisit et s'assoit à son côté pour le secouer fortement et le tirer de son cauchemar.

Sam ne se réveille toujours pas. Et lorsqu'il lui touche son front, il constate qu'il est brûlant de fièvre.

Son petit frère ne lui répond plus et les quelques claques violentes qu'il reçoit sur le visage n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

- Je mérite l'Enfer D'n… murmure faiblement son petit frère dans son délire.

Sam se met alors à frissonner, de plus en plus, et ses tremblements deviennent incontrôlables. C'est le choc thermique et il convulse ! Pense Dean paniqué. Il le laisse quelques instants et lui fait prendre difficilement un comprimé contre la fièvre, puis appelle le 911.

Lorsque les secours emmènent son cadet à l'hôpital, Dean appel son père et laisse un message désespéré. Il est quasiment certain qu'il ne lui répondra pas. Son père chasse depuis des années le démon qui a tué leur mère. Il est ailleurs dans une quête qui lui fait oublier l'essentiel : ses enfants.

…/…

Cela fait trois semaines que Dean a vainement tenté de contacter son père. Rien. Aucune nouvelle.

Son frère est passé dans différents services. D'abord celui des urgences, puis des convalescents lorsque sa fièvre est tombée pour terminer dans le centre pédopsychiatrique du secteur. Même s'il est jeune majeur, un lit s'est libéré et le médecin qui s'est occupé de son petit frère a insisté pour qu'il accepte son internement.

- Il n'est pas fou ! A insisté de docteur Graab. Mais il a perdu contact avec la réalité et sombre dans des délires morbides. Même les calmants et les antidépresseurs ont du mal à le stabiliser.

Le médecin lui demande si Sam n'a pas subi récemment un choc psychologique qui aurait pu déclencher son état actuel ?

Et Dean pense que toute la vie de Sam a été confronté à l'horreur.

- Rien d'inhabituel. Répond-t-il sincèrement.

- Vous pouvez aller le voir, l'heure des visites commence dans un quart d'heure et il doit avoir terminé son entretien hebdomadaire avec le psychiatre du service.

Dean bouillonne intérieurement et se demande s'il a bien fait de laisser son petit frère ici. Mais lorsqu'il se souvient de l'état dans lequel il était quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne le regrette plus.

C'était ça ou il risquait sa vie.

Il suit l'infirmier qui le conduit d'abord dans un dédale de couloir avant de commencer à ouvrir puis fermer, systématiquement derrière eux, chaque porte qu'ils empruntent. Et à chaque fois qu'une porte se ferme, Dean à le cœur qui se serre davantage.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la chambre de Sam, il peut l'apercevoir à travers le hublot rond qui permet aux infirmiers de surveiller leurs patients.

Sam est d'un calme olympien et sourit à son frère sans toute fois bouger de son lit où il est assis en tailleur, les yeux dans le vague.

- Hey ! Lance Dean en s'avançant près de lui. Ca va bien aujourd'hui ?

Il se gifle mentalement en pensant qu'il peut parfois sortir des conneries aussi grosses que lui. Comment peut-il bien aller !

Sam hausse des épaules et lui demande d'une voix chevrotante quand est-ce qu'il va sortir d'ici ?

Parce que pour lui tout va bien, il n'a pas compris la décision de son grand frère. Il a eu une poussée de fièvre qui a justifié son hospitalisation, mais maintenant il n'a plus aucune raison de l'interner. Des cauchemars, il en a toujours fait et ce n'est pas parce qu'il en a fait plusieurs à la suite qu'il est bon à être enfermé.

- C'est de ta faute si je suis ici ! Laisse-moi sortir de là !

- Tu ne dormais plus, tu ne mangeais plus ! Se justifie Dean pour la millième fois.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tranche Sam incisif.

- Alors dis moi que tu ne fais plus de cauchemars et je te laisse sortir.

Sam le regarde dans les yeux avec insistance. Ses lèvres bougent, se pincent puis il se décide à parler. Il va enfin mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrive et son grand frère retient sa respiration afin qu'il ne change pas d'avis.

- Ce n'est pas des mauvais rêves. Je le sais maintenant. C'est mon avenir que je vois !

…/…

Dean appel son père encore une fois, désormais il a peur. Peur de ce que lui a raconté son petit frère. Peur de ce que leur réserve l'avenir.

- C'est complètement dingue ! A-t-il lâché malencontreusement devant Sam.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as enfermé ici.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Soupire Dean.

- Pourtant toi tu peux partir et pas moi ! Signe mon autorisation de sortie.

- Arrêtes !

Sam a tourné son regard vers la fenêtre et n'a plus jamais regardé ni répondu à son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de prendre la porte résigné.

Maintenant Dean voudrait que son père prenne la peine de décrocher ce putain de téléphone. Il compose une dernière fois le numéro qu'il connait tellement par cœur que ses doigts n'hésitent pas une seconde et courent sur le clavier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu t'intéresses ne serait-ce qu'une minute à nous ? Hurle-t-il de colère à travers son portable. Sam a eu une prémonition et s'est vu mourir papa ! Il s'est vu mourir dans mes bras ! Il faut faire quelque chose… reprend-t-il après avoir maîtrisé le tremblement de sa voix… C'est ton fils bordel !

Puis dégoûté, il jette plus qu'il ne pose son portable sur le siège côté passager de sa voiture.

Il ne peut pas laisser Sam comme ça. Il se frotte compulsivement le bas du visage avec la main pour éclaircir ses idées.

Son petit frère a souvent fait des cauchemars mais tout c'est accéléré il y a un mois et demi.

Dean se torture l'esprit et essaye de se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils ont fait depuis cette date. Décortique les moindres détails qui auraient déclenché chez lui un traumatisme psychologique quelconque. Il tourne en boucle l'entretien qu'il a eu avec le médecin, qu'il a eu également avec Sam, cherche n'importe quoi qui pourrait sauver son cadet.

Il prend contact avec d'autres chasseurs, analyse de nouveau chaque cas qu'ils ont résolu ensemble, vérifie s'il n'a pas oublié un détail important. Il a au fond de lui-même le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel mais il n'arrive pas pour l'instant à mettre le doigt dessus.

Dean ne peut pas rester inactif, alors il continue ses recherches, s'occuper pour ne pas imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que son frère perd réellement les pédales.

Il constate aussi amèrement qu'iI n'y a vraiment qu'une seule personne qui peut venir en aide à Sam et que cette personne, c'est lui.

…/…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demande Sam assit à ses côtés dans l'Impala.

- Papa.

- Tu… tu as pu le joindre ? Questionne Sam fébrile.

- Tu crois quoi ! S'exclama son aîné. On pourrait crever qu'il s'en foutrait !

- Nan. Reprend-t-il après avoir desserré la mâchoire. C'est le démon qu'on a exorcisé à Detroit qui m'a fait changer d'avis.

- Quoi ?

Sam ne comprend plus rien et ignore la peine qu'il ressent devant l'indifférence flagrante que peut lui porter son père.

- Je me suis renseigné à son sujet et c'est à cause de lui tout ce qui t'es arrivé !

Sam nage dans l'incompréhension la plus complète, fronce des sourcils et regarde Dean qui semble vraiment soulagé.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Toutes les personnes qui sont entrées en contact avec lui ont eu par la suite un problème de ciboulot. Dit-il en faisant tourner son index près de sa tempe.

- J'te remercie !

- Tu comprends pas ! Insiste Dean. Tout ce que tu as vu… c'est que du flan !

Sam se renfrogne et fait mine de bouder.

- Bein.. c'est plutôt en gélatine que mon cerveau c'est transformé ... Marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

- Et comme c'est toi qui l'as renvoyé en Enfer, tu t'es tout pris dans la gueule ! Conclut son aîné le sourire en coin.

Son petit frère se frotte les yeux. Ainsi donc, il était sous influence démoniaque. Il reste septique. Ca semblait tellement réel. Pourtant, il a remarqué que depuis une semaine, ses cauchemars le concernant ont quasiment disparu. Il avait mis ça sur le compte des médocs et du repos qu'on lui avait imposé.

Soulagé, il regarde son frère avec bienveillance et le remercie d'avoir fait toutes ses recherches pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas fou.

- Merci. Dit alors Sam simplement.

Dean lui lance un regard chargé de tendresse, une tendresse qu'il ne montrera ni ne sortira jamais de sa bouche, mais qui veut tout dire.

…/…

C'est lorsque Dean agrippe son frère mort effondré dans ses bras, une plaie mortelle dans le dos, qu'il se souvient des cauchemars que Sam avait fait l'année précédente. Il cache son visage inondé de larmes dans le creux de son cou et hurle ensuite toute sa douleur dans la nuit.

Fin


End file.
